


Una vera moglie

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanor sembra un grosso gatto dispettoso, Introspettivo, Missing Scene, Nerdanel ne ha abbastanza delle sue trovate, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Giuramento, Rough Sex, Years of the Trees, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Lunga Notte, mentre si consumano i primi atti della fuga dei Noldor, Nerdanel cerca con tutta se stessa di affrontare al meglio i fatti che seguono l'Oscuramento di Valinor e la morte di Finwë.<br/>E non sarà una visita inaspettata a convincerla a fare una scelta in cui non crede e che non trova saggia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vera moglie

**Author's Note:**

> **Piccolo dizionario per gli Amici dei Sindar:**  
>  _Ambarussa:_ Amrod (anche _Umbarto_ ) e Amras  
>  _Arafinwë:_ Finarfin  
>  _Artanis:_ Galadriel  
>  _Atarinkë:_ Curufin  
>  _Fëanáro Curufinwë:_ Fëanor  
>  _Ingaran:_ Alto Re (titolo di Ingwë)  
>  _Maitimo:_ Maedhros  
>  _Makalaurë:_ Maglor  
>  _Carnistir:_ Caranthir  
>  _Ñoldóran:_ il Re dei Noldor  
>  _Nolofinwë:_ Fingolfin  
>  _Tyelko/Tyelkormo:_ Celegorm

Una notte senza stelle piombò su Tirion e Nerdanel seppe che era successo qualcosa di grave.

Fuori, sotto il portico d’ingresso al palazzo del Ñoldóran, il vento soffiò forte, portando con sé l’odore salino delle lacrime e della terra umida. Ma nulla le diceva il cielo, tutto era immobile, la città deserta. Erano quasi tutti a Taniquetil per la Festa del Raccolto.

Un rombo lontano risalì verso Nord e diede nuova forza al vento. Un’inquietudine estranea le attanagliava lo stomaco e Nerdanel si strinse nello scialle e scrutò l’orizzonte, alla ricerca di quella linea che divideva il cielo dalla terra. Ma non c’era più alcuna differenza, era tutto uguale sotto quella tenebra.

Dov’erano i Valar?

Sarebbe giunto un loro messo ad annunciare una catastrofe?

Solo un evento tremendo avrebbe potuto oscurare il cielo in tale maniera e riempire l’aria di terrore e interrompere la Festa del Raccolto, in cui si sarebbero dovute placare antiche dispute. Quell’interruzione era un pessimo segno e una sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco le faceva temere quel che sarebbe seguito.

Voleva che quella festa riuscisse _almeno_ a rappacificare i fratelli, perché non credeva che rivedere Fëanáro avrebbe potuto ricucire lo strappo che c’era stato tra loro. Niente avrebbe potuto restituire loro quello che avevano avuto un tempo, prima che quei gioielli lo accecassero e le ombre, che si erano create dove la loro luce non arrivava, si facessero più fitte di quanto fossero state davvero.

Eppure, sciocca Nerdanel, illusa Nerdanel, lei lo amava _ancora_. Era difficile dimenticarlo, era difficile ignorare il legame che li univa. Non erano solo i loro figli, il frutto dei loro lombi e dei loro spiriti, a rendere Fëanáro una parte di lei. Si erano promessi l’un l’altra fino alla fine di questa Arda, niente avrebbe dovuto separarli per sempre. Né Nerdanel lo voleva.

Ed era per quello che era un’illusa, perché dentro di sé, in una parte ingenua e _così_ sciocca, lei sperava che quel legame lo tenesse ancora appigliato alla realtà, come un tempo avevano fatto le sue parole. Nerdanel aveva perso qualsiasi ascendente su di lui da anni e se n’era accorta troppo tardi per fare qualcosa, ma il loro matrimonio, _quello_ non era andato perduto e forse solo quello avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

Oh, sì, Nerdanel amava ancora Fëanáro e voleva ancora il meglio per lui.

E far pace con suo fratello avrebbe fatto bene a lui e a tutti i Noldor.

Nerdanel sperava solo che questa tenebra non avesse distrutto qualsiasi possibilità di pace.

Il vento cambiò e giunse da Ovest, una brezza dolce e confortante, verso cui Nerdanel sollevò il viso e da cui si lasciò accarezzare.

 _Ecco_ la risposta dei Valar. Non c’era ragione di temere, loro ci sarebbero sempre stati.

La nube di tenebra si diradò e le stelle tornarono a brillare, ma l’inquietudine in Nerdanel non si era placata.

«Oh, Nerdanel» giunse la voce di Findis alle sue spalle.

Nerdanel si voltò. Findis aspettava immobile sulla soglia del portone, lo sguardo brillante di lacrime trattenute, il viso che era il ritratto della compostezza.

«Mia madre, lei–». Findis scosse la testa. «È successo _qualcosa_. Ti prego, vieni a parlarle».

Nerdanel non ebbe bisogno di sentire altro. Raggiunse Findis e si lasciò guidare fino agli appartamenti della Regina, quelli che Anairë aveva lasciato a Indis, nonostante con Nolofinwë Re quelle stanze spettassero a lei.

Dal comò, una lampada illuminava la camera reale e Indis era seduta al sedile sotto la finestra rivolta a Nord, avvolta in una vestaglia, i capelli dorati che ricadevano sul petto liberi dall’acconciatura, gli occhi fissi fuori dalla finestra. Non era stata più la stessa da quando Finwë aveva scelto il suo primogenito su tutti gli altri figli e aveva lasciato la corona per accompagnarlo in esilio. Ma, in quel momento, c’era qualcosa di diverso, un dolore ancora più profondo, e Nerdanel capì perché Findis fosse allarmata.

«Sangue è stato versato questa notte» disse Indis, quasi a dare il benvenuto a Nerdanel. «Il primo sangue del Reame Beato».

Nerdanel incontrò lo sguardo di Findis, che scosse la testa e serrò le labbra.

«Di cosa parli?»

Indis girò la testa per guardare Nerdanel in viso. «Serindë è stata la prima a morire per sua volontà. Finwë il primo a morire per volontà altrui».

Nerdanel sgranò gli occhi e afferrò la mano di Findis, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Indis. Poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse provando ed era quello il suo timore più grande: sentire parte di sé venir meno e sapere, nel profondo del suo essere, che suo marito non c’era più. Quel marito che era sempre stato con lei, _in_ lei, al punto da far difficoltà a distinguere dove finiva lei e dove iniziava lui.

La fucina segreta, i litigi, l’esilio, la lontananza fisica erano nulla a confronto di _quella_ separazione.

«Questo ha oscurato il cielo e nascosto gli Alberi?» chiese Findis, stringendo a sua volta la mano di Nerdanel.

Indis scosse il capo e tornò a rivolgere il viso fuori dalla finestra. «Non lo so, non credo. È venuto prima il buio e poi il sangue».

Finwë era morto. Era stato ucciso e Nerdanel sentiva che la stessa causa di quella tenebra era la causa della morte del Re. Da qualche parte, in quella parte di sé di cui non riusciva a fare a meno e che aveva rinchiuso anni fa, sentiva le fiamme ardere e il dolore ululare. Sapeva di chi era quel dolore e avrebbe voluto che lui fosse lì, davanti a lei, per aprirgli i pugni serrati e premergli la testa contro la sua spalla, finché non si fosse calmato e fosse riuscito a trasformare la rabbia in parole.

«Cosa possiamo fare?» mormorò Findis e Nerdanel le rivolse lo sguardo. «Dobbiamo recuperare il suo corpo, dobbiamo fare qualcosa–».

Qualcosa sì, _ma cosa?_

Cosa avrebbero dovuto fare in quella situazione? Neppure Nerdanel, che molti onoravano chiamandola _Saggia_ , aveva idea di cosa si dovesse fare alla morte di un Re. Nessuno poteva morire in Aman, non in quel modo.

Nerdanel un po’ capiva quella rabbia lontana che sentiva dentro di sé. Non aveva bisogno di parlare con lui per sapere quali pensieri si agitassero nella sua mente troppo brillante per vivere in pace. Ma come anni addietro, ancora oggi non sentiva di poter condividere quel sentimento. Non provava rabbia, solo impotenza.

La stessa impotenza che doveva sentire Indis in quel momento.

Oh, Nerdanel non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi nella stessa situazione della regina. Le si avvicinò e vide cosa stavano fissando i suoi occhi: nella grande piazza, Galathilion non brillava più della luce riflessa di Telperion e persino la lampada sulla Mindon Eldaliéva sembrava inghiottita dalla notte. Nerdanel sedette vicino a Indis, le spalle alla finestra.

«Tu, piuttosto, cosa pensi di fare? Non può decidere nessun altro per te» le disse.

Indis si girò verso di lei, poggiò la schiena contro la finestra e prese la mano di Nerdanel tra le sue. «Devo tornare da mio fratello».

Findis mosse un passo avanti. «Verrò con te».

Indis guardò la figlia e Nerdanel fece lo stesso. Con i capelli neri dei Noldor e la carnagione pallida dei Vanyar, Findis sarebbe stata così fuori luogo a Valmar. Il cuore di Nerdanel si strinse a quel pensiero. Findis, ancora una volta, era disposta a sacrificare la sua felicità per la famiglia. Aveva rifiutato di unirsi al seguito di Varda, aveva rifiutato il suo spasimante, e ora rifiutava la sua posizione a Tirion per seguire la madre.

Così come faceva Maitimo.

«È la scelta migliore per te» disse Nerdanel a Indis e si rivolse a Findis, che aveva i pugni serrati e un’espressione determinata in viso. «Sicura di voler lasciare tutto e andare a Valmar?»

«Il mio posto è al fianco di mia madre» disse Findis. «Almeno per ora».

Indis sorrise appena. «Nolofinwë si prenderà cura di te».

Findis sollevò il mento. «Non voglio che qualcuno si prenda cura di me, quando io posso prendermi cura di qualcuno».

Nerdanel strinse la mano di Indis.

«Allora, conviene preparare i bagagli, al più presto». Indis si mise in piedi. «Sento una tempesta giungere da Ovest».

 

 

E la tempesta giunse, con un migliaio di voci addolorate e piene di rabbia. Nessuno della servitù rientrò a palazzo, tutti rimasero fuori tra la folla, e Indis le fece segno con la mano di uscire.

«Vai a vedere che succede, Nerdanel, ti prego» disse e riprese a piegare gli abiti e metterli via. «Dimmi se hanno riportato a casa il corpo di Finwë».

Nerdanel partì per eseguire la richiesta, velata da un ordine, e si fermò sotto i portici esterni. Ecco dov’era gran parte degli abitanti: nella piazza davanti al palazzo, sul Túna. Tra la folla, lampade brillavano e rischiaravano di una luce fredda i volti di chi le circondava.

Al centro della piazza, alto e scuro, l’uomo che Nerdanel avrebbe potuto riconoscere di schiena anche a miglia di distanza.

Fëanáro.

Suo marito.

Intorno a lui, erano raccolti tutti e sette i loro figli. Le teste rosse di Maitimo e Ambarussa spiccavano più di quella argentata di Tyelko.

Erano passati cinque lunghissimi anni e solo ora li rivedeva. Da lontano, dopo la morte del re. Con Fëanáro intento ad arringare chi li circondava con parole di fuoco, che Nerdanel sentiva con chiarezza.

«E il regno mi spetta di diritto, poiché _io_ » disse Fëanáro e si batté una mano sul petto «sono il primogenito di Finwë, l’unico figlio di Míriel Þerindë, e non sarà un decreto dei Valar a strapparmi quel che è _mio_! Mi hanno strappato mio padre, il vostro amato re, e mi hanno strappato il frutto delle mie mani, della mia mente e del mio spirito, ora non mi terranno lontano dalla _mia_ eredità».

Oh, non aveva avuto bisogno di lei per trasformare la rabbia in parole. Aveva fatto da solo ed era un lavoro da gelarle il sangue nelle vene, quello che aveva fatto.

Lei sarebbe riuscita a impedirgli di dar voce a simile follia, se avesse avuto ancora ascendente su di lui?

Non c'era motivo di contemplare quella possibilità. Nerdanel non aveva più alcun potere su Fëanáro, da ormai troppo tempo.

Makalaurë si voltò e Nerdanel incontrò i suoi occhi. C’erano confusione e dolore in quello sguardo e Nerdanel avrebbe voluto attraversare la folla per raggiungere i suoi figli e riabbracciarli. Le braccia le facevano male per il desiderio di stringersi intorno a loro, e sentiva freddo, perché non era circondata dal loro calore. I suoi figli. I suoi bambini.

Erano così distanti.

«Perché mai, popolo dei Noldor» continuò Fëanáro, camminando davanti alla folla, « _perché mai_ dovremmo servire ancora i Valar, gelosi e incapaci di difendere noi e persino il loro regno dal loro Avversario?»

Makalaurë le rivolse un cenno del capo. Sarebbe venuto a cercarla? Avrebbe detto ai suoi fratelli di andarla a trovare, tutti insieme? Nerdanel sapeva che solo Makalaurë avrebbe potuto coinvolgerli perché, per quanto potesse desiderarlo Maitimo sarebbe rimasto con i fratelli, a meno che questi avessero deciso di farle visita. Lui li avrebbe tenuti d’occhio a costo dei suoi stessi desideri, avrebbe lasciato che loro compiessero le loro scelte anche se non erano quelle che avrebbe compiuto lui e li avrebbe seguiti per assicurarsi che non succedesse loro nulla di male. Si sarebbe preso cura di loro a qualsiasi costo.

Questa consapevolezza ora, dopo le parole di Findis, era così amara.

«E per quanto sia loro nemico, non è forse della loro stessa stirpe? Non hanno forse provato loro per primi a privarci della luce che le mie mani hanno portato a Tirion?»

Nerdanel rabbrividì a quelle parole e a quelle che seguirono. Per quanto cercasse di non pensare a lui, Fëanáro era lì, il suo discorso riempiva tutta la piazza e assorbiva l’attenzione della folla, mentre lui dipingeva meraviglie nell’Est. Erano conquistati da quelle parole anche i figli di Arafinwë, per quanto sembrassero i più contrari, a giudicare l’immobilità delle loro espressioni e lo sguardo inviperito di Artanis.

«Quando avremo riconquistato i Silmarilli, allora solo noi saremo i signori della Luce immacolata, padroni della felicità e della bellezza di Arda. Riusciremo dove i Valar hanno fallito e nessun’altra razza prenderà quel che ci spetta» disse Fëanáro ed estrasse la spada, per puntarla al cielo. «Sia amico o nemico–».

A lui si unirono, uno a uno, i loro figli. Nerdanel si strinse nello scialle, mentre Atarinkë, Tyelko, Carnistir, Ambarussa e Umbarto, fino a Makalaurë e Maitimo, tutti i loro figli giurarono in nome di Eru, di Manwë e Varda sul Taniquetil e invocavano su di sé la tenebra eterna. Le loro voci si levarono nella notte stellata come una sola e Nerdanel tremò.

_No, non pure voi._

Non avrebbe dovuto permettere loro di seguire Fëanáro a Formenos, avrebbe dovuto convincerli a restare a Tirion, magari dicendo loro di tenere d’occhio zii e cugini per loro padre e poi convincerli che non ci fosse alcuna congiura in atto. E invece Nerdanel non aveva fatto nulla del genere. Aveva preso atto della loro scelta quando Makalaurë gliela aveva comunicata, lo sguardo triste per lei.

 _Non vuoi seguirci?_ , le aveva chiesto, rigirandosi il copricapo tra le mani.

Nerdanel gli aveva accarezzato una guancia. _Non c’è posto per me nella visione di vostro padre_ , gli aveva detto e Makalaurë non aveva aggiunto altro.

E ora, con le voci degli uomini della sua famiglia che giuravano in nome di Ilúvatar, Manwë e Varda, Nerdanel seppe di non avere un posto neppure nella visione dei suoi figli.

 

 

La folla fuori dal palazzo si era dissipata, tutti erano corsi nelle loro case ad armarsi. Tutti, tranne suo marito e i suoi figli. Nerdanel non aveva idea di dove fossero, ma controllò ognuna delle loro stanze ed erano deserte, come le avevano lasciate prima di partire per l’esilio col loro padre.

Non sarebbero tornati nemmeno a salutarla? Non le avrebbero chiesto consiglio?

Non poteva essere _troppo_ tardi.

Avevano giurato, sì, e aveva sentito il giuramento vibrarle in corpo quasi lo avesse fatto lei stessa. Ma avrebbe sperato in una visita, almeno. Di Makalaurë, almeno. O di Maitimo. Non avrebbe sperato che i più piccoli sentissero il bisogno di venire a lei, posarle la testa in grembo e avere conferma di aver fatto bene. Ma i primi due... loro avevano sempre tenuto in conto il suo parere, non erano più in quell’età giovane in cui fare di testa loro è sinonimo di maturità.

Nerdanel passò a visitare Indis e Findis, senza notizie certe sul corpo di Finwë, e le trovò con due sacche piene ai piedi del letto, pronte alla partenza, il lutto ben custodito sotto espressioni serene e abiti grigi.

«Domattina partiremo» disse Indis.

«E riferiremo all’Ingaran quel che è successo nella piazza» aggiunse Findis, le labbra serrate. «Magari lui non sarà così distratto a chiedere vendetta da dimenticarsi del corpo di nostro padre».

Nerdanel scosse la testa. «Credo che la notizia sia già arrivata molto più in alto».

Indis le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sul braccio, vicino alla spalla.

«Vedranno la ragione. Sono furiosi e li capisco, ma giurare vendetta in quel modo non è la strada giusta».

Ma era la strada giusta _per Fëanáro_. Nerdanel lo aveva accettato da molto tempo.

Indis strinse il braccio di Nerdanel e lei la guardò. «Curufinwë ha molti difetti, ma non è uno sciocco. Vedrà la ragione».

Nerdanel le sorrise, ma sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. Era proprio la grande intelligenza di suo marito a renderlo spesso così sciocco.

«Mi ritiro per la notte» disse Nerdanel e si avvolse meglio nello scialle. «Ci sarò domattina per augurarvi buon viaggio».

Indis annuì e Findis le rivolse un cenno di saluto.

Nerdanel non aveva sonno, però. Era troppo turbata per riuscire a dormire, fuori era troppo buio per sentirsi al sicuro. Non aveva mai vissuto una notte senza la luce di Telperion che filtrava tra le tende dalla camera da letto. Sarebbe riuscita a lavorare, in quel buio? Da quando suo marito e i suoi figli erano partiti per l’esilio, solo le sue statue le avevano reso le notti insonni sopportabili.

Rientrò nelle stanze che aveva occupato in quei giorni e che, un tempo, erano state le sue. Qualcosa era fuori posto. Niente di palese, nulla che qualcuno che non fosse lei potesse notare.

C’era qualcuno nei suoi appartamenti.

E Nerdanel sapeva _chi_.

Andò nella camera da letto, per trovare i fogli sulla sua scrivania in disordine, qualche cassetto mezzo aperto e qualcuno che osservava il suo lavoro in corso. Oh, avrebbe riconosciuto quella schiena tra milioni. Ancora di più ora che era intento a guardare un suo nuovo ritratto.

«Cosa ci fai a Tirion».

Le parole riuscirono a suonare piatte, atone, nonostante il suo cuore stesse battendo all’impazzata.

Lui si voltò di scatto, ma non con gli occhi sgranati dallo stupore. Li aveva ridotti a due fessure brillanti, in cui bruciava il suo fuoco interiore, quasi l’oscurità calata sul Reame Beato non lo avesse intaccato.

Ma Nerdanel sapeva, _sentiva_ cosa si agitava in lui.

«Che domande! Mi hai visto in piazza».

Nerdanel si strinse nello scialle. E Fëanáro aveva percepito la sua presenza, perché mai una volta l’aveva guardata. O qualcuno dei loro figli glielo aveva riferito? Si sentì come una ragazzina in cerca di attenzioni, ma la verità era che voleva sperare che lui la sentisse che lei lo sentiva. Voleva sperare che lui fosse nelle sue stanza perché–

Oh, quelli sì che erano pensieri da ragazzina.

«I nostri figli dove sono?»

Fëanáro scrollò le spalle e passò la mano sulla scrivania, per mettere ancora un po’ di disordine tra le sue carte. Era proprio necessario? Nerdanel gli allontanò la mano con uno schiaffo e raccolse i fogli sparsi. Ci fu un brontolio vicino al suo orecchio e le sembrò di tornare indietro di decenni. Girò la testa a guardare Fëanáro in viso e lo ritrovò più vicino di quanto avesse creduto.

«Sta fuggendo, quell’usurpatrice?» disse Fëanáro, con tono divertito. «Era ora che capisse che Tirion non è la sua casa. Ci ha impiegato troppo tempo, ma non c’era intelligenza per tutti, quando Ilúvatar l’ha distribuita tra le tre tribù».

Nerdanel si voltò del tutto verso di lui, un soffio di distanza tra loro, e tirò la testa indietro per guardarlo meglio.

«Credi davvero che andare nella Terra di Mezzo ti restituirà tuo padre? O la pace per i Noldor?»

Fëanáro sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, quasi stesse davvero pensando alla risposta, poi la guardò e un sorrisetto si dipinse sul suo volto. «No, ma di certo riprenderò quel che è mio e i Valar non potranno continuare a strapparci la nostra felicità e il frutto delle nostre fatiche».

Nerdanel mosse un passo indietro. «Mio padre ha raccontato anche a te com’era Cuiviénen, se non vuoi credere alle parole del tuo».

«Tuo padre, l’Amico di Aulë, sì», con un passo Fëanáro le fu di nuovo vicino, «i suoi racconti sono perfetti per darci un ulteriore motivo per assoggettarci tutti ancora di più ai Valar».

Nerdanel indietreggiò di un altro passo e strinse i lembi dello scialle.

I racconti di suo padre non erano riducibili a _quello_. Mahtan poteva essere grato ai Valar per averli strappati alle tenebre e ai pericoli dell’Est, ma quei racconti non avevano convinto Nerdanel della bontà di quella scelta. Quei racconti le avevano mostrato il loro passato, ma era vedere come prosperavano i Noldor alla luce degli Alberi, come potevano dedicarsi ai loro interessi senza preoccuparsi per la sopravvivenza, era _quello_ che le mostrava come vivere in Aman fosse preferibile a qualsiasi altra situazione.

I Valar non erano opprimenti come diceva Fëanáro. I Valar sapevano troppo e cercavano di usare quelle conoscenze per proteggerli. Nerdanel aveva avuto spesso a che fare con Aulë e la sua Gente e aveva visto solo amore e affetto nei loro modi e stima per quello che Mahtan, suo padre, riusciva a fare con i loro insegnamenti.

Peccato che quegli insegnamenti avessero dato frutti avvelenati, nelle mani di Fëanáro. Come quel pugnale che aveva attaccato alla cintura. O la spada che aveva levato al cielo per giurare e che, anni fa, aveva usato per minacciare suo fratello. Frutti della fiducia tradita.

Fëanáro non le si avvicinò. Le rivolse un ghigno e, con un colpo di mano, mise di nuovo in disordine le carte sulla scrivania.

 _Non reagire_ , si disse Nerdanel. Sapeva che una sua reazione era proprio quello che lui voleva. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, spostò il peso su una gamba e inarcò le sopracciglia.

Lui non parve turbato da quella mancanza di reazione, girò su se stesso e camminò per la stanza.

Che lui rispondesse solo a quello che gli faceva comodo e nemmeno con la verità era normale. Era sempre stato così, da quando avevano scambiato più di due parole ai tempi in cui entrambi erano stati appena ragazzini. Nerdanel aveva sempre visto oltre quelle mancate risposte e ancora adesso ci riusciva, e con più precisione, come sempre da dopo il matrimonio.

Nonostante la separazione, il loro legame era ancora lì, come se l’esilio a Formenos fosse iniziato giusto l’altro ieri. Sotto quell’apparenza priva di alcun turbamento, Nerdanel percepiva la ferita aperta della morte di suo padre. Avrebbe sperato che lui potesse capire come si sentiva Indis e invece le aveva rivolto solo parole di scherno.

Fëanáro gironzolò per la camera da letto, mettendo mano ai soprammobili che erano sempre gli stessi da quando lui se n’era andato, eppure li guardava come se fossero nuovi, la fronte corrugata, rigirandoseli nella mano.

Nerdanel abbassò le braccia, per avvolgerle intorno alla vita, e lo seguì con lo sguardo.

«Perché sei qui?»

Lui non diede segno di aver sentito, proseguì la sua perlustrazione della stanza. Cosa stava cercando? Cosa credeva di trovare?

Nerdanel sapeva che si sarebbe pentita di quelle parole, ma andavano dette. «Se sei venuto a salutare, vattene. Non voglio il tuo saluto».

Funzionò. Fëanáro si voltò di scatto verso di lei e strinse gli occhi, le linee del suo viso si indurirono.

«Non vedi l’ora di liberarti di me?»

«Mi ero liberata di te anni fa, perché sei ancora qui?»

Fëanáro tornò verso di lei, con passi lenti e pigri, gli occhi che brillavano nell’oscurità della stanza. La luce del cielo stellato non era abbastanza per illuminargli lo sguardo in quel modo.

«Perché è casa mia?»

Nerdanel poggiò i fianchi contro la scrivania. Su quell’affermazione c’era molto da ridire.

«E perché tu _non vuoi_ liberarti di me».

Nerdanel inarcò le sopracciglia. «L’esilio ha fatto meraviglie alla tua arroganza, vedo».

Fëanáro tirò le labbra in un sorriso e si fermò a due passi da lei.

«Non ero venuto per tornare a discutere di me» disse lui. «Avrai visto che i nostri figli intendono seguirmi».

L'espressione di Nerdanel non vacillò. Alcuni di loro avrebbero cambiato idea nella notte, non potevano partire _tutti insieme_ per quella follia. Erano anche i _suoi_ figli, nonostante gli anni di lontananza.

«Ancora una volta, è il loro padre che seguono, non la loro – oh così _saggia_ – madre».

Fëanáro mosse un passo più vicino a lei.

«La loro saggia madre cosa ha intenzione di fare questa volta? Vuole dimostrare di essere saggia e seguirci o restare sotto il giogo dei Valar, a dimostrare che forse così saggia non è?»

Era per quello che non le piaceva di essere chiamata Saggia. Chi aveva stabilito che lo fosse? Qual era il parametro della saggezza? Nerdanel troppo spesso si sentiva tutto fuorché saggia, ma non avrebbe permesso a Fëanáro di usare quei suoi dubbi contro di lei.

Perché, in quel momento, la scelta di Fëanáro _non era saggia_.

Nerdanel calò il colletto della tunica, il laccio che lo teneva chiuso si sciolse, e gli occhi di lui seguirono il gesto.

«Non c’è nessun giogo al mio collo, Fëanáro» gli disse e lasciò il colletto.

«Ma al tuo sì. Non vedi cosa ha fatto di te il tuo odio per Melkor? Ti sta portando nella Terra di Mezzo, dove il tuo esercito non avrà la forza di opporsi a lui, lontani dalla forza che ci danno queste terre e dalla benedizione dei Valar».

«Non c’è _nessun_ giogo al _mio_ collo, Nerdanel».

Fëanáro serrò la mascella e con un altro passo le fu abbastanza vicino da battere le mani sul tavolo, ma mantenne la distanza necessaria non far sfiorare i loro corpi. E Nerdanel scoprì, con orrore, che non desiderava altro che quello. Sarebbe bastato poco, un respirò più profondo, allargare i gomiti, piegare la testa, e lo avrebbe toccato.

Lo scialle le scivolò lungo le braccia fino a terra.

La sua mente, traditrice, le ricordò i pensieri terribili che l’avevano attraversata quella sera, quando aveva scoperto di Finwë e aveva visto Indis svuotata da qualsiasi emozione, immobile e sconvolta. Nerdanel _sapeva_ che, se Fëanáro fosse partito per la Terra di Mezzo, non lo avrebbe rivisto più. Avrebbe sentito sempre quel legame, finché un giorno non lo avrebbe sentito spezzarsi e non avrebbe avuto altro che gli ultimi ricordi, terribili, del loro addio prima dell’esilio a Formenos.

Lei non voleva provare nulla di tutto questo.

La mano di Nerdanel corse dietro la nuca di lui e afferrò una manciata di capelli neri. Tirò Fëanáro a sé, quel corpo solido, caldo e maschile contro il suo, quelle labbra che sputavano veleno contro le sue. E lui le prese la vita con le mani, facendola sentire piccola ed esile in quella stretta che maneggiava metallo, gemme e strumenti da fabbro con estrema facilità.

La sua bocca si aprì a quella di lui, il tocco delle labbra era troppo poco per placare quella fiamma che aveva riacceso. Lo affrontò con i denti e con la lingua, mentre lui premeva contro di lei, feroce e irremovibile, finché la scrivania contro la schiena non le strappò un gemito.

Fëanáro le passò le dita tra i capelli, mettendo in disordine la sua acconciatura come aveva fatto con le carte, e Nerdanel avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire le labbra di lui tirarsi in un sorriso contro le sue. Diede un morso a quel mento arrogante e passò la lingua là dove sentiva il battito impazzito del suo cuore, la conferma di quello che sentiva premere contro il ventre. Non avrebbe mai creduto di avere così _tanto_ bisogno di lui. Era stata bene in quegli anni, le loro differenze di opinione erano state come ghiaccio per qualsiasi desiderio ma, forse, aveva funzionato solo perché erano stati distanti.

La presenza fisica di Fëanáro era tutt’altra cosa. La portò quasi a dimenticare tutto quello che non andava più tra loro.

Appunto, _quasi_.

La frustrava, oh come la frustrava scoprirsi così assoggettata a lui. Gli affondò i denti alla base del collo, tenendogli la testa piegata contro la sua spalla, mentre le mani di lui scivolavano sotto la veste e le artigliavano i fianchi. Gli strappò un grugnito irritato e per Nerdanel fu come aver sentito una nota della Musica degli Ainur.

«Vieni con me» le mormorò Fëanáro contro l’orecchio, mentre le sollevava la veste e premeva contro di lei, il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni ruvido contro la pelle tenera tra le gambe.

Non voleva sentire niente di tutto ciò. Nerdanel gli premette una mano sul viso e si girò per dargli la schiena. Le mani di Fëanáro le afferrarono i seni con rabbia, li sollevò, li strinse e le prese i capezzoli tra le dita, sotto il tessuto della tunica, e li tormentò fino a farli bruciare. Era quello che voleva. Lei accolse quel dolore con un gemito e un’ondata di calore tra le gambe.

Fëanáro le sciolse i capelli e strofinò il naso contro il suo collo, tra le ciocche, e tirò giù la tunica con uno strattone. Il tessuto cedette alla sua forza e l’aria fresca sui seni brucianti le contorse il basso ventre e le fece inarcare la schiena contro di lui, sentendolo contro il fondoschiena, da dove non si era mosso nemmeno per un attimo da quando lei gli aveva dato le spalle.

«Non puoi lasciarmi in questo momento» le disse Fëanáro, passandole le mani sui fianchi con abbastanza forza da lasciarsi dietro una scia di calore formicolante. Spinse la cintura dell’abito giù lungo le sue gambe e Nerdanel si ritrovò nuda contro di lui, sentendo ogni pollice dei suoi abiti contro la pelle e godendo di quella frizione.

«Non sono io a lasciarti» gli sussurrò Nerdanel, piegando la testa in avanti e i capelli scivolarono oltre le spalle in onde scure. Mise le mani di piatto sulla scrivania, per impedirsi di girarsi e toccarlo. Era venuto per convincerla, per ricordarle cosa c’era stato tra loro e cosa avrebbe potuto esserci, e Nerdanel non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciargli credere che lui avesse un simile potere su di lei. Non gli avrebbe dato niente, e avrebbe solo preso, quella notte, perché lui intendeva prenderle tutto il resto.

 _Qualcuno di loro cambierà idea_ , si ricordò.

Ma non ci credeva più così tanto. Quelle mani su di lei le ricordavano quanto lui sapesse essere convincente, quanto lui fosse abile con le parole così come lo era con le braccia. Si era lasciata convincere che lui potesse cambiare, quando era tornata dalla casa di suo padre e lo aveva affrontato sul laboratorio segreto.

 _C’è qualcosa che disturba la pace dei Noldor, moglie_ , le aveva detto lui, guardandola con le palpebre calate e le ciglia che velavano appena gli occhi luminosi, _devo pur essere pronto a tutto. Sono il loro principe_ , aveva aggiunto, avvicinandosi a lei, così come era uscito dalla vasca da bagno, vestito solo dei suoi lunghi capelli neri e di tutta la sicurezza in se stesso che aveva, _e tu sei la loro principessa._

«Non hai bisogno di me per i tuoi piani, Fëanáro» disse Nerdanel, girando la testa per guardarlo oltre la spalla. «E io non ho bisogno dei tuoi piani per vivere».

Fëanáro serrò la mascella. «Oh, Nerdanel» disse e le passò un braccio sotto il seno e un altro intorno ai fianchi, stringendola a sé. Sentì le sue labbra sfiorarle la spalla. «Non ti voglio con me per _i miei piani_ , come dici tu».

Nerdanel chiuse gli occhi. «Non c’è altro, al di fuori dei tuoi piani di vedetta, nel tuo cuore».

«Vorrei che mi lasciassi parlare».

Nerdanel spinse i fianchi contro i suoi e lui sibilò nel suo orecchio.

«Vorrei che mettessi fine a questa sofferenza per entrambi» disse lei. «Prendimi, un’ultima volta, e vattene».

Con un grugnito frustrato, Fëanáro la liberò e Nerdanel si piegò sulla scrivania, le braccia dritte e le mani premute sul legno. Lui armeggiò con la cintura e con un fruscio i pantaloni scivolarono tra le loro gambe, e allora ci fu solo Fëanáro in lei, con lei, contro di lei. E lui badò a farle sentire _ogni attimo_ della sua gioia nel trovarla pronta per lui, scivolò fuori di lei e rientrò con forza e la scrivania tremò sotto i suoi colpi.

Nerdanel strinse i denti e cercò di tenersi su, ma le braccia non la reggevano, niente le sosteneva, tutta se stessa era concentrata su Fëanáro e quel punto in cui si erano ritrovati, in cui tutto sembrava tornato come un tempo, in cui i loro temperamenti contrastanti davano vita a qualcosa di bello e costruttivo. I gemiti di lui erano così familiari. Nerdanel non fu più capace di tenere la bocca chiusa, di tenere dentro di sé tutte quelle sensazioni, tutta quella nostalgia che provava per lui, per _loro_.

La guancia premuta sul legno della scrivania, Nerdanel urlò la sua gioia e il suo dolore e fu subito seguita da lui, la causa di entrambi, _Fëanáro_.

 

 

Come fossero finiti sul letto, stretti uno all’altra, Nerdanel non lo sapeva. Quel che sapeva era che Fëanáro era intenzionato a riprendere. Le accarezzò le cosce, su e giù e su, fino a far scivolare le dita tra la peluria dell’inguine.

Come suo solito, lui aveva intenzione di fare di testa sua.

E lei altrettanto.

Nerdanel si mise a sedere, incontrando nessuna resistenza, e lo guardò. E lo odiò, perché lo sguardo languido e i capelli sparsi tra i cuscini erano un altro modo per farla crollare di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

Oh, non aveva ancora capito che le cose non sarebbero andate sempre come voleva lui.

Nerdanel scese dal letto e raccattò la camicia gettata a terra.

«Moglie, _dove_ stai andando adesso» brontolò Fëanáro e si girò verso di lei.

Nerdanel recuperò anche i pantaloni e la casacca e glieli gettò addosso. Gli stivali. Mancavano gli stivali.

«Non farai sul serio?»

Quella era una domanda stupida, se mai Nerdanel non ne avesse sentita una. Gli stivali erano sotto le lenzuola gettate giù dal letto, vicino a dove aveva trovato i pantaloni.

«Vestiti e vattene» gli disse, porgendogli gli stivali.

Fëanáro sedette e guardò gli stivali e poi lei. Ma obbedì al suo ordine, con uno sguardo duro e la mascella serrata. Nerdanel rimase a fissarlo, a controllare che lui non gettasse tutto via e decidesse di opporsi.

Invece Fëanáro si vestì, senza fiatare, e si avviò verso la porta. Avrebbe potutoanche andarsene senza parola, ma sarebbe stato sperare _troppo_. Lui si fermò sulla soglia, i capelli ancora in disordine e le palpebre calate sugli occhi, e la guardò.

«Ti pentirai di questa scelta» le disse. «Vivrai i tuoi giorni da sola e dimenticata da tutti, perché tutti quelli che conoscevi saranno nella Terra di Mezzo e saranno così felici della loro vita lì, che non penseranno alla povera e triste Nerdanel, da sola nella Tirion dei codardi».

Non le concesse una risposta. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e Nerdanel sedette sul letto disfatto, lo sguardo rivolto fuori dalla finestra, dove era ripreso il brusio e le lampade si muovevano in direzione della Grande Piazza.

Si sarebbe davvero pentita? Avrebbe potuto pentirsi di aver detto addio all’uomo che era diventato un estraneo durante il loro matrimonio, che si era lasciato guidare lungo la strada sbagliata dal frutto delle sue mani?

Nerdanel, in tutta la sua supposta saggezza, non riusciva a darsi una risposta.

Si distese sul letto e provò a dormire, ma i cuscini e le lenzuola sapevano di Fëanáro e il suo profumo non era di nessun aiuto nel mettere chiarezza ai suoi pensieri. Nerdanel sapeva che abbandonare Eldamar e maledire i Valar non era la risposta giusta alla morte di Finwë. Eppure, le parole di Fëanáro l’avevano colpita dove lei non aveva saputo di essere vulnerabile.

Era tipico di lui trovare i punti deboli di cui la sua vittima non era a conoscenza e colpire lì, con la giusta arma. E lei che aveva sperato di ferirlo e di fargli vedere la ragione prendendolo con quella che era stata sempre l’arma migliore per entrambi!

_Tutti quelli che conoscevi saranno nella Terra di Mezzo e saranno così felici della loro vita lì, che non penseranno alla povera e triste Nerdanel._

Avrebbe dovuto essere felice all’idea dei loro figli che trovavano la felicità, era quel che aveva sempre voluto per loro. Ma aveva sperato che lo avessero trovato già in queste terre, senza la necessità di attraversare il mare e giurare morte e odio ai loro nemici.

Lei stessa aveva creduto di aver trovato la felicità, quando aveva stretto il loro primogenito tra le braccia e Fëanáro le aveva coperto il viso di baci, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime, mentre le mormorava frasi senza senso. Aveva creduto di aver trovato quella felicità a ogni figlio, a ogni bacio di Fëanáro, a ogni statua che aveva consegnato ai suoi committenti.

_Povera e triste Nerdanel._

Sarebbe stata davvero povera e triste? Era molto probabile, doveva ammetterlo. Ma cosa poteva fare?

Seguire quel piano senza senso di Fëanáro? Seguire lui e, di conseguenza, unirsi alle sue maledizioni contro i Valar? Ma maledire i Valar avrebbe voluto dire maledire i voti che si erano scambiati e chiederle di maledirli voleva dire chiederle di non essere più se stessa.

Nerdanel scese dal letto e prese una veste pulita dall’armadio.

Non poteva rifiutarsi di essere se stessa. Non poteva abbandonare _tutto_ per quello che _era stato_ suo marito. Indossò la veste e infilò i sandali. Quel loro ultimo incontro era stato la fine definitiva del loro amore.

Ma per i loro figli c’era ancora speranza.

_Povera e triste Nerdanel, da sola nella Tirion dei codardi._

Non sarebbe stata da sola. Non sarebbe stata né povera né triste. Stava facendo la cosa giusta, la scelta saggia e avrebbe obbligato Fëanáro farle almeno _una_ concessione.

 

 

_«[…] she came to him before the host started on its northward march, and begged that Fëanor should leave her the two youngest, the twins, or one at least of them. He replied: “Were you a true wife, as you had been till cozened by Aulë, you would keep all of them, for you would come with us. If you desert me, you desert also all of our children. For they are determined to go with their father”. Then Nerdanel was angry and she answered: “You will not keep all of them. One at least will never set foot on Middle-earth”. “Take your evil omens to the Valar who will delight in them”, said Fëanor. “I defy them”. So they parted.»_

J. R. R. Tolkien, “ _The Shibboleth of Fëanor_ ” (History of Middle-earth XII – The Peoples of Middle-earth).

**Author's Note:**

> Ora, via con le mie solite note, ormai ci abbiamo fatto l’abitudine:
> 
>   * La Festa del Raccolto: questo nome è di mia invenzione ed è nato da questa citazione: “e a ogni prima raccolta di frutti, Manwë organizzava una festa solenne in onore di Eru, [...] Manwë [progettava] di guarire, in quell’occasione, il male che si era diffuso tra i Noldor” (non vorrei dire ma hanno tradotto “designed” come “disegnava”, non si può vedere e non è la traduzione di “design”, e la frase non ha alcun senso in italiano, omfg – scusate il rant per la traduzione)
>   * Nerdanel, Indis e Findis che non sono alla Festa del Raccolto: è un mio headcanon. Per motivi diversi, mi sembrava avessero buone ragioni come Finwë per non essere presenti (povera Indis dubito volesse le occhiatacce di Fëanáro e Nerdanel... be’, credo che la voglia di vedere i figli abbia dovuto passare in secondo piano rispetto alla sua zero voglia di assistere a eventuali drammoni causati dalla drama queen #1 dei Noldor).
>   * Mi diverte immaginare Findis con i capelli neri da Noldor ed Irimë con i capelli biondi da Vanyar e non ho trovato informazioni canon che contraddicano questo mio headcanon, quindi... eh eh eh (però sono disposta a fare un passo indietro se trovassi il Verbo del Professore™ a riguardo).
>   * Gli altri dettagli su Findis sono di mia invenzione. In particolare, servire Varda mi sembrava un buon parallelo con le giovani nobildonne che riuscivano a entrare a servizio della regina (okay, sto pensando all’Inghilterra e ad Anna Bolena che diventa dama di compagnia di Caterina d’Aragona, a questo punto, minus tutta la questione di Enrico VIII che non riusciva a tenerlo nei pantaloni). C’erano i Maiar? Certo, ma di sicuro servire un Vala per un Elda era un onore, no?
>   * Nerdanel che si trova al palazzo reale e non a casa di suo padre: lo immagino come un soggiorno giusto per il periodo intorno alla Festa del Raccolto, magari qualcosa che si è ripetuto negli anni di esilio di Fëanáro. Dopotutto ci viene detto che Nerdanel e Indis erano vicine.
>   * Anairë che cede le stanze della regina a Indis: sempre roba mia, non è nemmeno detto che gli Elfi reali avessero appartamenti separati (non che pensi che abbiano dormito separati, anzi, awwwww), ma basandomi sulle usanze di periodi storici simili di questo mondo, bon, mi sembrava adatto.
>   * La caratterizzazione di Maedhros, visto dagli occhi di Nerdanel, mi preoccupa, ma è venuta fuori in maniera del tutto naturale. Sarà che abbiamo in comune lo spirito dei primogeniti, ma dopo quanto ho letto nel Silma e dalle riflessioni che mi hanno portato a fare le storie di Ghevurah e Feanoriel sulla prigionia di Maedhros, mi è sembrata l’unica interpretazione che io potessi scrivere.
>   * Siccome non sono chiare le tempistiche nel Silma, ho cercato di restare sul vago anch’io. Anche perché o i messageri che portano notizia della morte di Finwë sono sorprendentemente veloci (magari i cavalli di Aman sono magici e riescono a superare i 70km/h al galoppo che alcuni purosangue riescono a tenere per pochi minuti? LOL) o Formenos è così vicina a Ezellohar che sono riusciti ad arrivare in fretta. Non è chiaro quanto tempo passi dalla distruzione degli Alberi alla reazione di Manwë e Varda, o quanto ci metta Fëanáro a fare avanti e indietro da Formenos per vedere il cadavere di Finwë e piangerci sopra, non è chiaro quanto ci impiegano i Noldor a radunarsi in piazza. In sostanza, ho provato a ipotizzare dei tempi e l’unico risultato è stato un grande mal di testa.
>   * Ho tentato di descrivere un matrimonio (per quanto finito male) tra Elfi Amanyar più fedele a quello che ci viene detto in Laws and Customs of the Eldar, perché appunto parliamo di Eldar e le tradizioni di cui si parla nel testo sono soprattutto Noldorin e quindi non è che avessi molto da inventare come per Sindar, Silvani e Avari che non hanno avuto la fortuna (???) di avere a che fare con i Valar in prima persona (dopotutto penso che il matrimonio degli Amanyar fosse quanto di più simile al matrimonio tra Ainur, da quel che si sa di entrambi, come se quello tra Ainur fosse l’Ideale che riescono ad avere gli Amanyar semplicemente perché sono più vicini ai Valar?). I diversi gradi di “perfezione” nel matrimonio mi sembra si sposino bene col diverso grado di “luminosità” (e santità? OMG perché uso questi termini) degli Elfi, a seconda della vicinanza ai Valar. Ma forse questo discorso esula un po’ da questa storia, sorry.
> 

> 
> Grazie a chi leggerà,
> 
> Kan


End file.
